Last Words
by WeFallTogetherNoMore
Summary: No pairings. No fighting. Just emotions that'll hit you like a brick.


**Hello again.**

**So, I wrote this while half asleep and I have allowed others to read this before posting this on here. All of them cried, so I'm just going to assume that it means this is a good story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Again, I wrote this while half asleep so there are a few weird things in here.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and everyone else on the Supernatural team. The only thing that belongs to me are the ideas within this story.**

_Last Words_

It had all been going fine. They had found the monster they were hunting and they were killing it with the typical silver straight through the heart. But everything went from right to wrong within seconds, and now there was nothing any one could do to dull his pain.

8 hours earlier

"What is it we're going after again?"

"Werewolf. Done it before and we can do this quickly and move on." Dean groaned and looked over to the passengers seat where his little brother sat. "Seriously? How many werewolves are we gonna kill, man? We're supposed to be taking a break."

"You and I both know we can't sit still and not do anything related to hunting for more than a few hours." Sam reasoned and knew that he would give in. It was a simple job. Close enough to where they were staying the night before. "Either way, we're already almost there."

Dean grumbled but didn't protest further. He knew he would never win an argument against his brother. They'd just get this hunt over and done with and be on their merry way.

They made it to the motel and into the room with out incident. They took in their evidence and the few required weapons for the job from the trunk.

"So what's the deal?" Dean asked from the kitchen table. He was cleaning on of the several guns that they owned. "You sure it's a werewolf?"

"Patterns point to yes. Vicious killings looked to be done by a wild animal with hearts missing." Sam tapped away at the laptop keyboard. "Within the past few months, there had been three killings. All on the nights of the full moons."

Dean nodded. "The next full moon is tonight, so that's our hope." He smirked. "Good ol' silver bullet through the heart'll do it."

Sam nodded in agreement. This would be an easy job. Get in, shoot the damned thing, get out. All hopefully before it kills another person. "Let's just hope so and get this over and done with." He yawned wide. The last time he slept was yesterday, maybe the night before that. He was running low on energy and needed to recharge before tonight's hunt. "Hey, I'm gonna sleep. Need to be alert for tonight.

Dean nodded and waved towards one of the beds. "Yeah, I was gonna say. You look like you haven't slept in days." He joked and grinned at his little brother. "Get some rest. I'll wake ya when it's time to leave."

Sam grinned in thanks and fell back onto the bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes. He turned onto his stomach and fell asleep.

Dean smiled at his younger brother as he heard his breathing slow into the hum of sleep. He went about taking up time the only way he knew how. He began cleaning his guns and knives as the hours went by.

7 hours later

The Impala pulled up in front of the house they guessed to be the werewolf's home. It was all quiet as of the moment as they sat in the car watching the house. It was silent between them, leaving them both with nothing but their own thoughts on the situation.

Minutes had gone by before they heard glass breaking inside of the home and rushed into the house. Their guns were held at ready and they quickly but quietly rushed through the place. They heard nothing but their foot steps as the end of the house came nearer.

Out of no where, the werewolf, formerly know as Gregory Flynn, was rushing around the corner and towards them. Both brothers shot at the humanoid wolf but it was coming at them fast, darting from side to side. Most of their bullets just grazed the surface of it's skin, making it more angry. It was closing in fast and the Winchester boys turned to sprint out of the house.

The creature followed them out and into the woods that made up the backyard of the home. The two split up and went separate ways, knowing full well that the wolf could follow only one.

Dean ran into the forest and made a hard left while Sam went right. He hoped that the werewolf would follow him and leave his brother alone. If Sam died he would never forgive himself.

He heard the crunching of dead leaves behind him, gaining fast, as the werewolf ran after him. His breathing quickened and his legs felt like lead as he pushed forward.

The werewolf was too quick for his tiring body and it easily tackled him to the ground. Dean's flashlight went forward but his hand kept a hold on his gun. He was roughly turned over and the werewolf made work of him.

Sam continued to run in the direction that Dean had instructed him to go in.

Suddenly, an agonizing scream ripped through the night and a gunshot followed quickly after. Sam stopped in his tracks. "Dean!" He screamed as he turned around and sprinted forward with a renewed vigor.

He pushed through leaves and roots as his feet trampled both. All he was worried about at the moment was his brother and not whatever was in these woods.

He ran past a cluster of trees to see the form of the werewolf sprawled over his brother's form.

Both bodies were still.

Sam rushed forward and pushed the dead wolf off of his brother. What he saw made him sick to his stomach.

Dean's once clean clothing was now doused in blood and almost torn to shreds. The werewolf had done a number on his abdomen and it was bleeding profusely.

Sam quickly tore off his own jacket to put pressure on the torn stomach of his brother. He moved to lean Dean on his shoulder, his arm around him.

The younger of the two whispered reassurances to the elder. Dean coughed and spluttered. A thin trail of blood ran down his chin as his emerald green eyes looked up at his brother.

"Sammy..." Dean said weakly, breathing labored.

"Hey Dean, you're going to be okay, okay?" He tried to sound reassuring as he pressed on the already blood soaked jacket.

Dean laughed weakly and forced a grin. "Not this time, Sammy. Son of a bitch did a number on me." He looked down at his wounded stomach and winced.

Sam shook his head. "No. You are going to be alright. I promi-"

"Cut the crap, Sam, I know when you're lying." Dean was looking up at Sam again, his ears watery with unshed tears. "I'm too far gone. I'm already supposed to be gone." He smiled and coughed again.

Sam hung his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have stayed with you."

Dean frowned. "Then you'd be like this. I don't think I could have lived with myself."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I know. I'm just rambling and saying what's on my mind."

Dean choked back another cough. "Don't blame yourself. It was my stupidity that got me like this now." He looked over at the dead werewolf. "At least he's dead."

Sam looked over at the werewolf and nodded. "Wont be hurting anyone else, that's for sure."

Dean's breathing was coming even more labored. He coughed again and spattered tiny spots of blood onto Sam's shirt. "I've got to go. I'm sorry Sammy." His eyes glistened and he looked him in the eyes. "I'll see you in hell, bitch." He said weakly, almost a whisper, as the light faded from his eyes and one tear rolled down his cheek.

Sam let the tears roll. "See you there, jerk." He whispered and choked back a sob. He hugged his brother's body close as he sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked forward and sobbed loudly.

Eventually he would calm down enough to be about to call Bobby, who would drive out and reach him within a few hours. It was hard for the seasoned hunter to control his emotions as he saw the body of one of the boys he considered his own sons. The other was holding him and silently crying as he looked down at the other. His eyes had been closed and his wound cleaned up as best as could be before he had gotten there.

Sam and Bobby together loaded Dean into the back of the Impala to drive back to the motel where they had been staying not 8 hours earlier. They cleaned him up and stitch his abdomen back together the best they could. It was all very quiet between the two men the entire time and neither minded. They were surrounded by their own thoughts and memories with the now dead hunter in front of them.

As tradition within the hunting community, they wrapped him in cloth and put him back into the Impala for one last time. They arrived back at the woods where Dean had died earlier. They set up a sort of stand and placed the body of brother and surrogate son atop of it.

Sam doused the cloth and corpse in lighter fluid and set it aflame. They both watched silently as the body burned and turned to ashes, along with the stand. After everything had cooled and the fire has stopped, Sam stepped forward with a small bottle, possible the size of one of his pinky finger segments. He crouched down next to the pile of ashes and filled the bottle with them, corking it and tying a sting around the neck of the bottle.

He stood and put the bottle around his neck. He would not leave with no part of his brother. Now he had a small part of him and would keep it with him always.  
Sam turned to see Bobby with tear stains on his cheek. He gave him a sympathetic smile as Sam almost cried again. Bobby hugged him for a good moment before pulling away.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked, glancing over to the pile of ashes.

Sam really hadn't thought that far ahead. He had been set on the present since Dean had just died. What was he going to do?

"I really don't know, Bobby." He frowned and looked at him. "I might keep hunting. I'm good enough at it. I'll think about it for a while. Take a break from all this."

Bobby nodded in understanding. No one could go straight back to life after living this life for a good while, let alone what had happened today. "Good. You're one of the best hunters I have ever known."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Bobby." He patted him on the back. "Thank you for helping me. I don't think I could have done this on my own."

"No problem, boy, anytime you need me just call."

Sam nodded. "Will do." He said before turning to the Impala and getting in. The low rumble of the engine started almost immediately. The purr comforted him. He gave Bobby one last wave before driving off as the sun was rising behind him.

He clutched the small bottle that was hanging around his neck. How he was going to miss him, but he would get used to being on his own. It's what Dean would have wanted, he told himself. He would want me to go and save as many people as he could.

He would want him to continue where he left off.

Saving people, hunting things.

The family business.

**There you have it. Another story up and finished. I must be spoiling you guys, two stories in one day.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
